villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fujino Asagami
Fujino Asagami is an anti-villainess from Kara no Kyoukai. She is the antagonist of the third chapter "Remaining Sense of Pain". A student at Reien Girl's Academy, she is Azaka Kokutou's friend and fellow student. She was given the fan nickname of Fujinon something that was later adopted by Kinoko Nasu, the writer himself. Nasu also lists her as a straightforward character of the "moe" archetype, liking her angst. Personality Known to be a good student, Fujino Asagami is friendly to other classmates and regularly getting high scores in subjects. Despite this, once she strays from something, she cannot stop herself, and cannot really experience things due to a lack of sensation. Souren Araya described her as "an existence unfit for society, who found pleasure in coming in contact with death". Biography Kara no Kyoukai Chapter 3: Remaining Sense of Pain The child of Miyuki and Janefune Asakami, the mother of which remarring to another man, she is a descentant of a family line who hunt demons and holders of telepathy. Her biological father, wanting to disable her powers due to he believing supernatural powers isn't needed in modern day, had her take medicine regularly from a young age, which said medicine caused her to have higher defenses against pain. Despite this, she can bend things with no psychical contact, much to her village's surprise. In her first year of middle school, her leg was injured when taking in a track-and-field event, something that Mikiya Kokutou took care of, causing Fujino to fall in love with the man. She later became a student at Reien's Girls Academy, which although did disallow students to leave often, she was allowed to leave twice a month due to medicial reasons. This arrangement caused tragedy, as in one of these trips, she was ambushed and raped by a gang, the gang even activating her ability to feel pane when one of the assaulters attacker her. Believing her pain to be from a stab wound, she then proceeded to murder all of the ruffians with her powers, barring Keita Minato, who fleed the bloody scene. She then wandered the town until she found Souren Araya, who healed her wounds, she being found by Mikiya Kokotou not long after. He allowed her to stay with him for the night, Fujino recognizing the man as the one who helped her at the track meet. As she murdered her way through Keita's fellow hoodlums to find him, she found herself to be happy ending their lives. This escalated in her destroying a passive driver nearby, which drove Shiki to kill her. Near the end, it is revealed that Fujino's stomach pains was merely caused by a case of appendicitis, making the entire revenge trip a misunderstanding. Shiki defeated her in a battle when he removed her telepathy ability with his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Out of desperation, she causes the bridge they are fighting on to break, which she was injured due to debris. Shiki did stab her upon finding her, but Fujino then lost her sense of pain and her telekiensis, causing Shiki to lose interest in murdering the girl. However, the battle did take a severe bite of her mental state, now rivalling a child, and causing her to go blind. She is now cared for by her mother and Mikiya, and although she is fully recovered, she is now somewhat infamous due to the connection to the murders and the bridge collapsing. Chapter 6: Oblivion Recorder After school starts up after the main events of the chapter, Azaka talks with Fujino, asking her to tell her roomate of her absence from campus that day. She is later seen adjusting to her newfound hinderence later on. Future Gospel In the October of 1988, Fujino meets Miyazuki, a fellow student from the academy. Miyazuki had came back from visiting the Fujou building, where Yuuko Andou, her friend, commited suicide. Later, Miyazuki meets up with her again, where she advises Miyazuki to stop threatening people with her abilties. ''Fate/Grand Order'' Although not making an apperance in any storyline so far, Fujino Asagami was added as a playable Archer-Class Servant after the start of Reissued Edition: Kara no Kyoukai/the Garden of Order -Revival-'', the first revival of ''Kara no Kyoukai/the Garden of Evil crossover event. In this version, her grudge against Shiki had waned, though she still retained mild hostility against her. Abilities Having the Mystic Eyes of Distortion, a ability tinkered by humans that can be called both ESP and Magecraft, Fujino can make a axis of rotation nearby her and warp her foes nearby it, this ability being able to cause quite a bloody mess. When said ability is comprehended by Shiki, the ability appears as a collection of sprials colored red and green. She is also a great deal more deadly than a normal user, as she can damage foes far more quickly. However,her powers have limits, as she can't bend things she believe can't bend or bend conceptial things, like forcefields and barriers made by magic. Fujino also can't adept her powers well, due to a lack of knowledge on Magecraft. However, with help from a skilled teacher, it is stated that she can become rather powerful. She also had gained clairvoyance due to her brawl with Shiki. With her Mystic Eyes, this allows her to bend objects outside of her eye contact, making her a even more frightening foe. However, the bridge collapse left her with a serious case of poor eyesight that requires her to use a walking stick. Navigation Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Category:Vigilante Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Affably Evil